


Dreams of the night

by Callie_Girl



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Hugh has a nightmare and goes to make sure Fiona is okay.





	Dreams of the night

Just a dream just a dream just a dream-

There was a sickening CRACK as fiona hit the ground...

Just a dream just a dream just a dream-

Her eyes were wide, unseeing. Blood haloed her broken body, seeped into the floor...

Just a dream just a dream just a nightmare-

Hugh got to his feet, taking a few deep breaths to calm his heart. Fiona was fine. She was perfectly fine and alive and unharmed...

Right?

He winced at the thunderous creak of the door, half expecting Miss Peregrine to come bursting out of her room and bust him. When no such thing happed, he continued past the gallery of doors. Felt like forever until he finally reached Fionas.

Her door didn't creak as he opened it just a few inches. Just enough to see her.

Fiona was asleep, her chest rising and falling with each breath. He watched her for a few moments, reassuring himself that she was alive and perfectly fine.

Then, she woke up.

Her wide brown eyes were instantly on him, and she sat up. "Hug? Is something wrong?"

"No, just a nightmare." He reassured, stepping into her plant-filled room.

Fiona blinked at him, then nodded and pat the space on the bed next to her. "Join?" when he accepted her invitation, she asked, "Do you wish to talk about it?

"No, it's fine. Just needed to make sure you were okay."

She nodded again and laid back down. When he got up to leave, she grabbed his hand tightly. "Stay?"

Well, how could he say no?


End file.
